Rose bush
by Anenihan
Summary: Vegeta's in trouble, he's really pissed Bulma off this time. To bad he can't remember why she's so mad. He's got one option, apologize. Can our proud Saiyen prince find it within himself to do it though? Nothing says I'm sorry like roses though.


**AN: So this is no where near my best story ever. In fact I don't really like the writing at all, I just couldn't find the words to say what I wanted to say, but the idea is too precious to pass up.**

_**Rose Bush**_

Bulma stormed from the gravity room. Baby Bra, held tight in her mothers arms, waived innocently at her father cooing with delight at the sight of her most favorite person ever. Her mother was furious. Her father was furious. Bra was obliviously content, as babies are.

Gravity cranked up to beyond tolerable, Vegeta fumed. Training was doing no good. He couldn't remember what the argument had been about; he didn't actually care either. All he knew was that two days later and Bulma was still angry. She still refused to give up on whatever it was that had made her mad. It really could have been any number of things that had gotten her all worked up, but Vegeta had no clue anymore as to the cause. All he knew was that he would be spending another night in the gravity room if he did not apologize soon. He knew this because Bulma had told him so. How many years had they been together? He'd lost count, or rather he had never been counting. He had never cared enough to count. He was here, she was here. What more did he really need? Apparently he needed to apologize.

In so many years, he could only recall having actually apologized twice. Both had been reluctant and barely audible. Both had been muttered in the thralls of sex. It seemed she wasn't willing to forgive him enough to let him climb back in bed with her so that option seemed slim.

Two more hours of vigorous training and Vegeta's mind was still wrapped around the sight of the storming Bulma. He had conceded. He had to apologize. He didn't know what he was apologizing for though, so how could he apologize? Frustrated he left the gravity room.

Bulma was sitting on the back porch watching Trunks play with his little sister when Vegeta landed beside her. She was slightly surprised to see him; she had thought he was still training. As if by some unheard cue, Trunks scooped up Bra and trudged into the house. Bulma turned to Vegeta, wondering if he was ready to apologize now. To her surprise he held a bush in his hands. He pushed it toward her ruffly. In his other hand was a bag he pushed toward her as well. Bulma looked at him dumbstruck as he gestured into the yard. She followed his eyes to a flower pot that stood barren in the middle of the yard. It had once held flowers, but they had long ago died and she had never bothered to move it or replant. She looked back at him confused.

"What?"

"I don't know why you're mad, but you are. I wanted to get you roses but that was all I could find," Vegeta refused to look at her as he spoke.

Confused, Bulma looked at the plant in her hand. Upon closer inspection she found it to be a rose bush. And the bag in her other hand? Potting soil.

Bulma looked back at Vegeta, he looked nervous and embarrassed. Bulma smiled, "You got me a rose bush?"

"I couldn't find any roses in that damn store," Vegeta snorted.

"You even remembered the soil?" the hint of amusement in her voice was not lost on the scolding Saiyen.

"The lady at the counter told me to get it," he growled.

Bulma set the plant and soil down before walking up to Vegeta and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh Vegeta, that's the sweetest thing you've ever done!"

She planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure you don't know why I'm mad but that's the cutest apology ever. I forgive you," she said, planting a kiss on his lips.

His arms uncrossed and wrapped around her waist. "You're not mad?"

"No."

"I can sleep in my own bed again?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

"Yes." Bulma smiled coyly.

Satisfied and unwilling to give into his feisty mate, still angry at her for denying him his bed, he turned away from her heading to the house. She humphed at him in disappointment. He was not the only one missing his presence in his bed; one more night and she'd have given up her anger in favor of his body next to hers.

He stopped a few steps away from her, turning he said over his shoulder, "And don't ever call anything I do cute again, Woman."

Bulma smiled, turning away form her cute Siayen prince to look at his gift. She would plant it now, and ever time she looked at it she would think of him. She would be reminded of how much he loved her, even if he rarely said it. She smiled to herself thinking about how fun it would be to have company in bed again. She'd make him say those words he rarely muttered tonight if he wanted her to do more then just sleep. Her smile twitched into a smirk as she finished planting her rose bush. Oh she was going to enjoy this.

**AN: So the idea actually came from boyfriend. He did this once, it was the sweetest thing he'd ever done for me. He's a pretty gruff guy; there are times when he reminds me of Vegeta very much. (I don't even own a picture of him smiling, he's always smirking.) Anyway, so on the down side I never even got to see the roses bloom, I was always out to sea in the summer. And THEN his mother killed my rosebush! I don't know how but we came back from deployment and it was soooo DEAD! Grrr... **

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
